The Past Will Always Hurt
by Chic in the Clique
Summary: Massie Block's life is perfect. When Claire became a real threat to her throne in 8th grade, all it took was a kiss and a rumor to chase her back to Hollywood. Problem solved... But what happens when the past comes back to bite her Marc Jacob- clad butt?
1. Character Introductions

**The Past Will Always Hurt**

**Massie Block:** Life could not get any better for this alpha. In 8th grade, when Claire became a real threat to her throne, Massie simply got rid of her. It was easier than pie, all it took was a simple kiss, and a even simpler rumor. Claire ran off to Hollywood faster than a rabbit with its tail on fire. Problem solved…or so Massie thinks. The Pretty Committee are all now juniors in high school, and Massie has not seen her enemy in several years… But what happens when her past comes back to bite her right in her Marc Jacobs- clad butt?

**Alicia Rivera: **Josh went into a strange depression when Claire left, and Alicia knows why. How could he do this to her? How could he still have feelings for that_ baby_? Right now she is still with him, and is planning the perfect dump, waiting for her revenge…

**Dylan Marvil:** Has mixed feelings for Claire right now…The girl has always been nice to Dylan, supporting her when she was down, but what would Massie do to her if she chose Kuh-laire over her leader? Ruin her life, that's what. So Dylan decides to keep her mouth shut… (except to pop some food in). Meanwhile, will she _ever_ be able to snag her own guy?

**Kristen Gregory: **Finds herself in the worst position possible. Liking_ Kuh-laire_…. _over_ Massie. How will she manipulate the alpha, _then_ be accepted into Claire's clique? Still loves soccer, still is freaking out over school…the only difference is: she has a guy chasing after her- make that _two._

**Claire Lyons: **Has everything she could possible want, perfect clothes, tanned skin, tone legs, and a hot body. Her stylist makes her a 10 every single day. But her heart still hurts from what_** they**_ did to her…How could they? Is the question that pops into her head every 10 seconds. How could Cam have cheated on her? With Massie?! And how could Massie have spread the rumor that made her popularity disappear like a rabbit in a magician's hat? She has no idea…the only things that give her comfort are her newfound popularity in the world of celebrities, and her new BFF's, Arwin and Heather. When the confusion and her past are to much to bear , Claire decides to return with her new friends to the place that ruined her life…What will greet her there?

ENTER…**Arwin Smith: **Met Claire when she first moved to Hollywood, and there was an instant bond between them since. Arwin won America's Next Top Model one year ago (she is now 17, also a junior) and plays professional soccer. Has light brown hair, a deep tan, and green eyes. Has the boys chasing after her from the very first day…

ENTER…**Heather Fylar: **Met Claire in the movie _French Girls_, three years ago. Was immediately introduced to Arwin, and the three are now the cutest trio in America. Is actually a real French girl, born in Paris. Even has the hot accent! Dirty blonde hair, piercing hazel eyes, and an angel's voice made her American Idol winner two years ago. She and Claire often sing together, and have four new hits. Despises Massie just as much as Claire and Arwin, but for a different reason…

--

Hey everyone! This is my first story, and I'm really excited about it. I'd love some reviews, whether they're ideas, or suggestions, or comments. Thanx again! Luv ya!


	2. How It All Started

How It All Started

**How It All Started**

Massie Block examined her purple fingernails with distaste. They clashed horribly with her outfit, and the small golden tiaras were a bit too much. She pulled out her polish- remover and frantically started to scrub. Soon, all trace of her 70 manicure had vanished entirely. Massie sighed in relief as she attached simple French- manicure nails; they looked perfect with her outfit.

The alpha did one last twirl in front of her mirror.

"9.7." She muttered to herself, as she surveyed her BCBG sleeveless, magenta mini-dress and her strappy, white, knee- high boots. She ran a hand through her ah-mazingly bouncy curls, and grabbed her white clutch off her bed.

"See ya Mom!" Massie shouted as she ran out the door, not even bothering to hear her mother's reply.

She stepped daintily into the Blocks' new limo, and greeted Isaac. He smiled back at her from the side mirror. "Pleasure to see you again, Ms. Block. Excited about 11th grade?"

"Totally."

"Shall we do Alicia, Dylan, Kristen?"

"Yup." Massie motioned for him to start driving, and pulled out her new purple Blackberry. She began a new text to the PC:

**MASSIEKUR: **Hey girlies. Sup?

She waited a minute for her friends to reply, then realized Isaac had just pulled up to Alicia's house.

"Heyyyyyy." Massie greeted her beta with a perfect White strip grin.

"How are you?! I have missed you so much! I haven't seen you in, like,_ three_ days!" Massie agreed with a sympathetic head bob. But she really wasn't listening to the girl at all… she was actually scanning her outfit.

Alicia was wearing a blood-red baby doll shirt with tight grey leggings. Red Marc Jacob flats were on her dainty feet, and black bangles covered her wrist halfway to her elbows. Large hoops flashed in the sunlight through the window, and accented her glistening, straightened-to-perfection hair. Alicia looked fantastic, but Massie wasn't about to admit it.

"9.6." She told Alicia.

"What?!" The beta looked shocked, and her red lips were shaped in a perfect 'o'. "I spent, like, the entire morning on this!"

"Obviously doesn't show." Massie silenced her protest with an uncaring shrug, and looked out the tinted window as Isaac pulled up to Dylan's house. Unsurprisingly, Kristen was there, chatting with the red-head. The blonde and Dylan had grown a lot closer since Kuh-laire had left. They entered the car, still in their own conversation.

"– and I was like, 'Dune, we are _over_.'" Kristen was laughing to Dylan, and soon the red head joined in.

"He sooo did not deserve you."

Massie was getting annoyed; they still had hardly spared her a glance. She snapped her fingers and said, "Uhhh, are you guys finished discussing your failing love lives?"

Dylan and Kristen's faces hardened, and their eyes narrowed. They, unfortunately, did not have the comeback-making brain that Massie did.

The alpha moved on. "Now let's see…ratings… I already made Alicia a 9.6, now let's see what you guys came up with." Massie threw her pouting beta an unsympathetic eye roll.

Everyone scanned Dylan's outfit. "A jean skirt on the first day of school?" The alpha said, disgusted. "Shirt and shoes are okay… love the new hair." Dylan brightened as Massie scanned her jean mini-skirt, green tube top, and lime green, 3-inch, Jimmy Choo heels. Everyone else murmured compliments as they admired Dylan's new Rhianna- like haircut.

"I give you a 9.5," Dylan tossed her side-bangs and tried to act like she didn't care. Massie didn't spare her a second glance.

"Kristen… DC's are half-cute, I like the white Abercrombie short-shorts, and the shirt blue baby doll top is a quarter decent. I give you…a 9.6. Congratulations." Unlike Dylan, Kristen did manage to look like she didn't care. Or was she even faking… could she really _not_ care? Massie considered this with narrowed eyes.

Dylan muttered something in her blonde friend's ear, and Kristen muttered something in return. Massie arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Excuse me, ladies? Did you have something to say?"

"Ummm…no."

"There are no secrets here, spit it out." The red head and blonde exchanged worried glances.

"WewerejusttalkingaboutClaireandifwekindasortapossiblymiss

her." Dylan flinched, like she was expecting a slap from her alpha to put her in place.

"You really expect me to know what you said? Repeat it, this time like a civilized person, please." Massie ordered icily.

"I said…. We were just saying that we kinda miss Claire a bit."

Massie simply stared at them, but inside she was raging.

"You miss that…slut?"

"Kind of…She was always nice to me and Kris."

"Ahhh… Did you guys even hear about what she did? I thought you said you knew _gossip_?" Massie put on a perfect face; she was really a half-decent actor.

"We do…" Kristen protested half-heartedly.

"Really? Well, obviously not the biggest stories in school, so I guess I'll have to tell you… again." Massie didn't stop for their reply.

"Basically, behind our backs, Claire told her boyfriend, (back then) Cam Fisher, that we were bitches and sluts to her. She came up with an awful name for almost everyone in the school. Well, it just so happens that Cam was on our side on this one. It turns out that he has always had a huh-yuge crush on me, even when he was dating Kuh-laire. I mean who doesn't? I'm everything anyone could wish for. Hawt, gorgeous, and beeee-utiful. So Cam came running back to me…and told me what Claire had said, that he needed me, and loved me. Then, we made out… I mean _majorly_ made out, the kind you guys will never have."

Alicia started to protest, "What? Josh and I have Frenched like millions of times and almost…"

"Almost what?" The PC shouted.

"Apple-C!" Kristen shrieked.

"You are so immature." Massie rolled her eyes, and then faced Alicia. "Would you like to go on?"

"Well…" Alicia shifted uncomfortably. "He almost…feltmeup…"

Unfortunately, the PC could make out perfectly what she said this time.

"WHAT!?" Dylan and Kristen screamed together. No one even bothered to shout Apple-C. This was _wayyy_ too much.

Massie just looked smug. "Exactly my point. Cam and I still went farther." The three girls in front of her dropped their jaws.

"Eh."

"Ma."

"Gawd."

"Massie! You…"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Ew, no. But we went farther than you did. Now drop the subject. Back to Kuh-laire." Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia grudgingly sank back down in their seats as Massie continued the story.

"So anyway, now Mr. Hottie Cammie and I are the cutest couple at BOCD High, and Claire is doing whatever she does in Hollywood. I mean who cares if she's on Americas Next Top Model, has her own hit singles and two albums, four movies, and…." Massie trailed off, realizing she sounded like an LBR Loserfan for Kuh-laire. We could not have that, could we?

"Whatevs, I am still the alpha, and Cam is my boyfriend, and we are the cutest clique in high school. Got it straight? We need to forget about Claire and her traitorous mind. Whenever she pops in your head, just think 'female dog'. K?" Massie put in a genuine smile to persuade her friends around her.

They all nodded and murmered their agreement.

"Oh, wadda ya know? We're already here! Lets break some hearts ladies! Lets rock this year!" Massie flinched as she noticed how cheesey she sounded, but the PC hardly seemed to notice. They daintily clapped and stepped out of the limo. Massie made a mental note to write a new state of the union as soon as she could.

**State of the Union**

IN OUT

Massie Claire

Cam Dempsey

Westchester Hollywood

BOCD High Alphas Hollywood celebrities

There you go! Hope you like the second chapter, it explains some things. Sorry about the double chappy before, I deleted it. Please review, and Claire will be next chapter!


	3. First Day Back, Someone To Sack

**First Day Back, Someone To Sack**

"Heyyyy, girlies." Claire greeted her best friends, Arwin and Heather as they stepped into Claire's black Lamborghini.

"Right back atcha." Arwin grinned at her. Heather of course, was always the cautious one.

"You're sure you want to do this, Claire? I mean, what if it just makes it hurt more and-" The other blonde intereuppted her.

"Of course I'm sure, Heather. I've thought about this wayyy more than nessasary already. And anyway, my heart will still tell me to go." Arwin started to giggle, then broke into a loud gaffaw.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked, stopping the car to turn around and stare at her laughing BFF.

"It- (giggle)- just- (snort)- sounded so- (snigger)- sappy!" Claire rolled her eyes as Arwin did a perfect imitation of her, with a hand over her heart. "My heart will tell me to go, Heather!" Eventually the whole car was in hysterics, still giggling as they parked the car in the school lot. Claire immediately fell silent.

"You ok, Clairebear?" Heather asked, using Claire's old nickname. "You look a little pale…" The light blonde in the drivers seat shook her head, as if clearing some awful thought away.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Let's go guys. We've got some people to sack."

The girls slipped on their brown, tan, and black oversized Calvin Klein sunglasses, stepping out of the car, careful not to snap their delicate heels.

As they walked toward the doors, the sunglasses still could not hide their flawless skin and perfect hair. People began to stare at them, whispering and pointing. Claire, in the middle, muttered. "Pretend it's a runway, or red carpet. Just keep tall. Heather! Focus!" The dirty blonde had lost her step, staring at a group of boys coming from the front doors, laughing at a joke. The shaggy blonde in the center was carrying a soccer ball and punching a tall brown-haired boy on the shoulder. _So immature…just like all boys_, Claire thought to herself. That's when she realized it.

They were the _Briarwood_ boys. The same ones, only taller and more muscular. She shook her head again, shaking all feelings of shock away. Thank gawd for those acting classes, she knew how to keep her cool. She hardly faltered, and Heather and Arwin lost the confused looks on their faces. When they were within fifteen feet of eachother, a brunette guy in the back looked up and whistled.

"Hottie alert! Hottie alert!" He shouted. Claire remembered the voice, scrambling in her head to find it. Then it clicked.

She strutted past the boys, not even pausing when she shoved the brunette in the chest with a slender hand and spoke, "Back away, Kemp." The girls tossed their hair over their shoulders and passed the guys, not even looking at them. Claire could imagine in her head the surprised look on their faces when she heard, "Hey! How do you know my name? You're new!" She spun around, annoyed and impatient.

"Gawd Kemp, you don't even know who I am? I know I'm new in Hollywood, but come on, do you even read magazines?" She placed her hands on her small hips and removed her white sunglasses. There were several collective gasps from all around, mostly from the guys' direction.

A small girl with dark black hair stepped away from the forming crowd.

"Ohmygosh! You're Claire Lyons! Can I have your autograph?" Claire put on a fake smile as teenagers pushed in around her. She couldn't even see the guys anymore. Her icy blue eyes searched the clearing for a safe haven, and found it: A bench.

"Arwin! Heather! Over here, now!" She shouted into the crowd, making her way towards the stone bench. The three girls stepped up on the seat, and relaxed. They could make out every single person now, and could see any attackers. The shaggy haired boy shoved his way to the front, closly followed by the other five guys.

Claire rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day, would they ever go away?

Shaggy spoke, "Claire…is it really…you?" His sparkling brown eyes scanned her face, trying to find any resemblance to the girl he remembered.

"Possibly…what's it to you?" She said, probably a little too coldly.

He looked hurt. "I just…can't believe it. Are you sure it's you?" Claire got annoyed.

"Of course its me, stupid! I think I know myself when I see me!" She stomped her foot for effect. "I don't even know who you are! Did you go to Briar-whatchmicallit?" He pulled back, shocked.

"You don't remember me Claire? After everything?"

"I probably wouldn't have asked if I already knew." He was silent, looking hurt. She softened, this was not her.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry. What's your name?" He grinned.

"I'll give you a hint." He wiggled his butt. That's when Claire saw him for the first time. The same curly blonde hair. The same Adidas soccer shorts. The same sparkling chocolate eyes. And the same smile. Everything fit together like a puzzle piece.

"Derrington?" She asked quietly. He rolled his eyes in reply.

"So you have to remember the stupid nickname Massie gave me in, what, like 6th grade?" She smiled back at him.

"7th."

"Right." There was an awkward silence.

"So…Claire…I know this a sensitive subject…but what happened? Why did you leave?" He asked nervously.

Claire sighed. She knew this would come up sometime. Her eyes scanned the guys behind him, looking for the face that appeared in all her nightmares.

"Why don't you just ask him? Im sure he can give you a very detailed explanation." He eyes were narrowed coldly as she pointed at a tall black haired boy with two different colored eyes. He was still looking at her in shock, watching her face and traceling down her body.

"What? I -? You -? How -?" He still came up blank.

"Yes Cameron? Would you like to say something? We're waiting." She arched her right eyebrow. He didn't stutter this time. All he said was,

"What?" Claire switched her weight to her right foot, and slipped her sunglasses back on.

"You know what? Cam, you are such a waste of my time. Just stay out of my life, its been great with you not in it." Cam's jaw tightened, then opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"See ya, Derek. Its been great talking to you." She flashed him a flirty grin, then turned away from him. Arwin and Heather fell in step right behind her, with all eyes on them.

Suddenly, Claire stopped and slowly turned around.

"You know what, Derek? I'm feeling nice today…would you like to sit with the HH at lunch today?" His eyes clouded in confusion.

"The H-what?" Claire put one hand on each of her wingwoman's shoulders.

"The Hollywood Hotties, of course. _People_,_ J-14_, and_ Teen Vogue_ all named us cutest trio in Celeb World. It's us, duh." Suddenly she gasped. "Ehmagawd, I havent even introduced my girls yet! Im so sorry! This is Arwin- yes, she is the same Arwin that won Americas Next Top Model- and this is Heather- she and I were in _French Girls_ together, then she won Amercian Idol." Claire concluded with pride. The blonde and brunette flashed sparkling smiles and winked at a few lucky boys.

"Wait, a minute. Are you asking me out for lunch?" Derek asked mischeviously.

Claire let out an exasperated sigh.

"No way, Derek. Are you kidding? The puppy eyes don't work on me. Would you like me to withdraw my invitation to a few luckier guys?" Derek took a step towards them nervously.

"No! No way! I was just joking around… Id love to, can I bring my boys?"

Claires face hardened.

"All of them except him. Other than that, the answer is yes." Derek glanced at her, then Cam, then her again. He seemed to come to a descision.

"I'll be there. Love ya, claire." He threw in a grin and wink. Cam turned and walked away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Do not get any ideas Derek. I'm still in the process of healing, and whoever said I was single, anyways?" Her girls giggled, watching Derrington gape and gawk at them. Claire simply turned away, flipped her hair, and skipped down the sidewalk. Thoughts raced through Claire's head, but the most profound were:

One mission down.

Lots more to go.

--

There's your second chapter! Please update! Luv yall!


End file.
